1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor coating agent applying machine and its applying unit construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical floor coating agent applying machine is known from e.g. a Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 63-315169. In this machine, a drive mechanism is provided for vertically vibrating an agent applying member so that the vibration can effectively apply and spread the agent uniformly over a floor surface thus forming as thin a coating layer as possible on the floor surface.
The above machine creates a problem of the vertical vibration generating air bubbles in the agent applied to the floor surface. If the coating as containing air bubbles therein is let to dry, there occurs nebula, roughness or irregularity in the finish surface.
Then, the primary object of the present invention is to overcome the above-described problem of the prior art by providing an improved floor coating agent applying machine and its applying unit construction which can effectively restrict generation of air bubbles in the agent layer and which can uniformly apply the agent for superior finish.